


Meddlesome Yule

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Minerva is tired of Hermione and Severus dancing around each other at Hogwarts when it is clear to all except the two of them that their attraction is mutual.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Meddlesome Yule

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Krissy_cits enjoys this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to my lovely beta and cheerleading team, H, A, and L without these lovely ladies this fic would not be half as good as it is now.

_November_

“I don't know what to do, Albus,” Minerva McGonagall said to her predecessor's portrait in the Head's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Late afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows onto the canvas scene. “She seems so unhappy. It is clear Hermione is in love with Severus, and he refuses to look twice at her since her introduction to the staff in August.” Headmistress McGonagall paused as she looked up at the portrait of her friend and mentor. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a pensive expression on his painted face. 

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, the portrait spoke, “I have just the idea that will get these two together in time for the yule holidays. After all, it is about time young Severus had some happiness in his life and Miss Granger is just the sort of witch who could give him that.”

The two Heads of Hogwarts, past and present, sat together in low discussion until the details of the plan were hammered out and the sun had set completely.

* * *

_December 23rd_

Severus Snape paced up and down the length of his study. Polished hardwood floors gleamed in the fire and lamplight beneath his feet. He was pondering what to do about his current affliction. He, a dark, broody, old man found himself helplessly infatuated with a woman half his age who was once his student. Not just any student, but one of the brightest he had ever taught and one he had been unthinkably rude to during her years in his classroom. Hermione Granger was the object of his heart’s desire. Even his vision in the Mirror of Erised had changed recently.

Her bushy curls had wormed their way into his heart, one charming tendril at a time. Hermione always had a smile and a kind word for him when they passed in the halls or sat at meals near each other. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that she seemed to have lost her adolescent need to be constantly nattering on about some textbook she had read. Often he eavesdropped on her discussions with Fillius as they discussed some new charm or her desire to charm Muggle items to work at Hogwarts to better be able to introduce them to her Muggle Studies students. Her quick wit was the same and now that she was expounding upon ideas of her own, he was hard pressed to keep his impassive mask in place so that no one else would notice his interest in his former student. 

_POP!_

Looking up from his musings, Severus was surprised to see a house elf standing in his sitting room. 

“Pod is not looking Master Snape. Pod is not coming except Headmistress McGonagall sends Pod with this letter for you.” The little elf in the Hogwarts tea towel set a white roll of parchment gilded in scarlet on the coffee table and then _popped_ back out of the room.

Picking up the scroll and tapping it with his wand to open it, he began to read the missive. 

_Severus,_

_There is an urgent matter which requires your attention. Please meet me in the middle classroom in the west corridor of the fifth floor._

_Minerva._

Feeling certain that one of his students had been up to some mischief and caught by the Headmistress, Severus turned on his heel and billowed out of his chambers and up the stairs to the entrance hall.

* * *

Hermione Granger, Head of Gryffindor House and Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, finally finished her office hours and headed back to her quarters. Upon arriving in her first floor study, she removed her teaching robes and hung them on the back of the door before moving through the space to start making tea. It had been a long afternoon of trying to help third year students understand more about the world she grew up in. 

_POP!_

A house elf wearing the customary Hogwarts tea towel appeared in front of the hearth. 

“What on earth are you doing here?” she asked the elf.

“Pod is here to deliver you this message from Headmistress McGonagall.” The elf bowed deeply and handed Hermione a scarlet edged scroll before disappearing again with a soft pop. 

Sitting down at her desk, aware that tea would probably be a long way off, she tapped the scroll with her wand and started to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Would you please join me in the centre classroom of the west corridor on the fifth floor; there is a matter of some urgency which needs to be discussed._

_Thank you kindly,  
Minerva _

* * *

_Fifth Floor_

_POP_ “Pod has delivered the scrolls just as Headmistress has asked Pod to. Is there anything else Pod can do for Headmistress?” 

“No, Pod. Thank you. You may return to our rooms,” Minerva said calmly. Turning away from the elf as she heard a soft _pop_ that indicated Pod’s departure, she faced the doorway of the classroom at the centre of the corridor. Severus and Hermione would both be arriving shortly, and she needed to get this tricky bit of charm work completed and disappear before they arrived.

She waved her wand and concentrated hard on her spell work, ensuring that the door would allow entry and not exit until such time as the occupants of the room were completely truthful with one another about their feelings. Albus did have some brilliant ideas.

Charm set and hearing footsteps that could only belong to the Potions Master, she hurried down the corridor in the opposite direction.

* * *

Severus turned into the west corridor just as Hermione came towards him in the opposite direction. 

“Evening, Severus, did Minerva ask you here as well?” came her soft question as they neared the classroom in question. 

“Yes. I imagine some of our students have got themselves into trouble,” grumbled Severus. 

As he walked through the open doorway, he felt magic rush over him and stopped short just inside the door. Hermione had been looking around and bumped into him as she too, tried to enter the classroom.

Light flared from the door frame as Minerva’s spell became active and the barrier pushed them farther into the room.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, Severus. I didn’t mean to bump you. There seems to be some sort of spell on this doorway,” Hermione apologised quickly before righting herself and turning to examine the shimmering ward now showing in the doorway.

“What is that?” Severus looked quite put out at the ward now in the doorway. He drew his wand, but Hermione quickly laid her hand on his forearm.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Severus. It will probably just rebound whatever spell you cast and we’d get hit with it.”

Stepping away from him, Hermione looked around the disused classroom. There was another scroll of parchment with gilded edges lying on the dusty teacher’s desk.

“Severus, look.” Hermione pointed. “That looks just like the parchment a house elf delivered to me requesting my presence here.”

“You got a scroll from a house elf,” Severus queried. “Was it a letter from Minerva?”

“Yes, asking me to come here urgently,” she replied. 

“Well, let’s see what our illustrious Headmistress has to say, shall we?”

He picked up the parchment and brought it over to where Hermione stood near the centre of the classroom. He tapped his wand to it and nothing happened.

“Odd. When I tapped the last one, it opened.” He paused. “Perhaps both of us need to touch our wands to the parchment for it to reveal its secrets.”

Lifting their wands together, they tapped the gilded parchment and watched as it opened and hovered in the air before them. A voice came from the paper, similar to the magic of a Howler, and yet the voice was speaking calmly.

“Ah, Severus and dear Hermione, it seems you have both responded to my missives and now find yourselves stuck in a classroom on the fifth floor,” the voice of Minerva rang clear out of the parchment. “For the past few months, I have observed the two of you. There is something that you desperately need to talk to each other about and yet you have continued to dance around one another and keep each other in the dark. Until such time as you have been totally truthful with each other about everything, the door shall remain sealed. As I know you can both be hard headed, I have arranged for a loo to appear...”

A commotion in one corner of the room caught their attention and the pair turned to see what it was. A small cubicle had indeed just appeared. 

“As I was saying,” Minerva’s voice continued as though she knew something had drawn their attention away from the parchment, “a loo has appeared and has been connected to the school plumbing. A house elf, whom both of you have met before, has been assigned to bring you meals and take away the remnants of those meals for as long as the two of you are in residence in the classroom. However, I am sure you will try and solve this riddle as soon as possible, as I doubt that either of you want to miss the Christmas Feast in two days time. The elf has specific instructions not to speak to you or help you out of this classroom, so do not try to persuade him. Cheerio.”

The parchment burned to ash after the last syllables were uttered. Looking around the room more closely, Hermione noticed that in addition to the loo, a lovely looking sofa had appeared while their attention was fixed on Minerva’s words.

“Well, what do you suppose we’re supposed to tell each other?” Snape stood stiffly, not appearing to take in the changes that had been made to the classroom. He looked conflicted, like he had a secret but was not about to tell her anything.

Meanwhile, Hermione’s heart was racing; there was only one secret she had from Severus, at least only one that she could think of that would make Minerva lock them together in a room for what could potentially be days on end. She fancied him. She’d had a school-girl crush on him during her last few years at Hogwarts. His voice had featured in a great many of her fantasies, as had his prodigious nose and long, thin fingers. But she had no idea why Minerva would think that she needed to confess these things to Severus now of all times. She knew from his behaviour after she had joined the staff this year that Severus without a doubt did not return her feelings.

She moved across the room to look out the windows in the far wall. She was surprised at the lovely view of the Forest from this vantage point, and she was certain that the sunset would be spectacular when viewed from these windows.

* * *

Severus could not believe he’d been tricked. All those years as a spy and never had anyone got the better of him by using such simple means. And what did Minerva know of his feelings? He had secrets, of course—any spy had their secrets—but only one of those concerned the lovely witch he was trapped in this cursed classroom with. The only secret that concerned her was that he fancied her. She’d grown up so since being his student, and he just couldn’t help but feel like he was seen as the same old bat of the dungeons and that there was not an ice cube’s chance in hell that she would return his affection. 

Hermione was standing at the windows looking out, but he couldn’t bring himself to approach her. Severus sat on the sofa and said aloud to the room, “Perhaps a tea service would help us break the ice.” He was not disappointed, because a tea service popped into being on the nearest desk top.

“Hermione, perhaps you’d like to join me over here for a cup of tea and we could see about getting ourselves out of this blasted dusty classroom.”

She turned from the window and nodded silently at him. “Should I be mother?” she asked as she reached the table. 

“Milk, three sugars,” was the dry response that came from the dour man.

He liked sweets then, she thought, and her heart beat a little faster having learned yet another thing about this man she so admired and desired.

After fixing the tea cups, she handed him one and sat on the opposite side of the sofa as far from him as she could get.

“So,” she hesitated, “it seems Minerva wants us to tell each other our secrets. I stole potions supplies from you in my second year, but not in my fourth.” A bright red blush spread over her cheeks at this admitted rule breaking.

Severus scoffed, “That hardly qualifies as a secret. I have known for years that it was you brewing polyjuice potion in your second year, and after the imposter Mad-Eye was revealed, it became clear that it was Barty Crouch Jr. who stole supplies the year of the Triwizard Tournament.” 

“Thought I’d start with the small stuff,” came her response in barely more than a whisper.

“Small secrets aren’t going to get us out of this mess that Minerva has us in.” Severus took a sip of tea. He leaned back into the sofa and recalled his most recent trip to the Mirror of Erised, seeing her bushy curls tucked next to his lank hair and his arms around her. He knew this was the secret he had to tell in order to release the wards, but he could not quite bring himself to spit it out. He was so enjoying her company, even if she was sitting as far away from him as physically possible without seeming rude. Severus was loathe to tell her his secret and watch her recoil in disgust.

They sat there on the comfortable sofa sipping their tea and not speaking. A comfortable silence embraced them and they could almost forget that they were forced to be in this room together thanks to a very meddlesome headmistress.

"Minerva wouldn't stop at anything," Hermione grumbled. 

"Probably laced the bloody tea," returned Snape glumly, looking anywhere but at her.

"With what?" she sighed, entirely too loudly. "A lust potion? Wouldn't even need it, now would I? Or Veritaserum… to force me to divulge my deepest desires..."

Severus’ head snapped around. “What did you say?” His tone was incredulous. 

“Oh, _Gods_. Nothing. Must’ve thought... out loud.” A frazzled looking Hermione faced him and tried to keep her composure.

“Ah, but you did say something—something about deepest desires.” He pushed on. “Go on then, Miss Granger, do tell me what your deepest desires have to do with me.” In his head Severus was rejoicing; maybe she desired him, maybe they had to admit to a mutual attraction to be let out of this blasted room.

“My deepest desires have everything to do with you,” Hermione responded, looking directly into his dark eyes.

“Y—you can’t possibly expect me to believe a thing you say, not now when you’ve brought up the idea of lust potions and truth serum.” Severus was stunned. Her deepest desires had everything to do with him. This could not be; it was as though Christmas had come early. 

He wasn’t expecting it, but suddenly Hermione was sitting very close to him and her lips were just centimetres from his own. And then she was kissing him! Pushing her body against his in the somewhat awkward position on the sofa, but her soft lips were moving over his and his heart was rejoicing and his body was suddenly responding. His hands came up to grasp the back of her head and pull her closer to him. 

She shifted and suddenly she was straddling him, pressing hot heat against his growing erection. He could feel her through all the layers of clothing, and suddenly he wanted there to be less between them. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, and he could tell she was about to speak.

He laid a finger on her lips. “Shh, don’t speak. I have been hoping and dreaming of a chance to kiss you and more for months now, ever since you sashayed into that staff meeting in August.”

Severus leaned forward and captured her lips; slowly and reverently he worshipped them. A moan of pleasure from Hermione gave him the opening he needed to explore her mouth and feel her tongue slide against his. Only when they were both moaning and gasping for breath did he pull away and push her gently to her feet.

“Too many clothes,” he said as he undid the clasp of his teaching robes and laid them aside before starting at the top of the many buttons on the front of his frock coat. 

Hermione quickly shucked her robes, revealing a soft mint green blouse and black trousers. A chuckle fell from Severus’ lips. “How very Slytherin of you,” he said with a wry smile. 

“Oh, hush,” she chided, “and can I help you with those?” She gestured to his many buttons. 

He nodded his assent and she started unbuttoning from the bottom up, fingers ghosting lightly over the straining bulge in his trousers. Their fingers met in the middle and soon the frock coat was laid aside as well. Stepping back from him, Hermione drank in the sight of him in just his white shirtsleeves and black wool trousers. She could feel the dampness pooling between her thighs and knew that her knickers were soaked.

Severus reached for her and pulled her into another scorching kiss. His fingers worked the blouse from the waistband of her slacks and traced patterns on her delicate skin. She was not idle as her hands ran over his shoulders and down to his waist. Hermione started unbuttoning yet more buttons in an effort to get his shirt off and feel his skin. They broke apart. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this,” he asked her breathlessly.

“I have wanted to kiss you, touch you, fuck you for longer than you can imagine. You star in all my fantasies. If you back out now out of honour or some other terrible excuse, I will never speak to you again.” She was passionate and brazen and delectable. He wanted to consume her. His honour had made him ask once; but he would not ask again.

Severus ripped her blouse open and, after a few moments frustration with the clasp of her bra, removed his wand and banished the rest of her clothing. He kissed from her lips down her neck and nipped at her ear. “The things I want to do to you…” he breathed right into her ear.

Standing now in just his well tented trousers, his shirt in a heap at his feet, he lifted Hermione up and sat her on a desk. Another wave of his wand had the closest desk chair shortened and the table’s surface raised, so when he sat, her beautiful mound was right in front of his feasting eyes. He moved the chair closer and leaned in, placing open-mouthed kisses along her inner thighs. His right hand reached up and caressed her breast while his left hand parted her glistening folds and bared her most inner parts to him. He looked up at her with lust and passion in his eyes.

“Cast a silencing charm, unless you want the whole castle to hear you. I’m going to make you scream for me,” he said before lowering his mouth to her wet opening.

His tongue lapped at her like a kitten drinking milk, while his fingers caressed and tweaked her nipples. His nose bumped her clit and her head fell back. “Oh Severus, just there,” she moaned.

Hermione was lost to him, his hands on her body, the feel of his tongue, normally so quick to sarcasm, gently bringing her closer and closer to orgasm was something she had dreamed of many times, but the man was so much better in reality.

He was responsive and listened to every change in her breathing, and soon had her crying out her release all over his face. A whispered spell had the desk low enough for him to kiss her.

She pulled him close and kissed him passionately, tasting her own juices on his lips and tongue. Hermione moaned into his mouth and her hands reached down to unfasten his trousers and let his straining cock burst forth. She palmed him gently and ran her fist up and down, determined to give him an orgasm as mind blowing as the one he just gave her, but after a few strokes he stopped her. 

Severus pulled her hand away from his swollen, ready cock and stood, pulling her up with him. He kissed the protest from her lips and lifted her into his arms before backing her roughly into the wall. 

Panting he said, “I won’t last if you do that, Hermione, and I need so badly to be inside of you right now.”

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes. Hermione nodded her assent, and threw her head back as he thrust home.

The feeling of his cock inside her was bliss; she had never imagined a first thrust could feel so good, but she felt her body spasm slightly around him and knew that he would bring her yet another orgasm before their time was through.

Wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and gripping his shoulders tightly, she spurred him into action by levering herself up a bit and sliding back down his thick cock. Severus seemed to come back to himself and began to pound into her. 

He held her up by her thighs and pressed her into the wall as he thrust into her slick pussy and groaned raggedly in her ear. 

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and chanted his name over and over again, urging him to move harder and faster within her. She could feel her orgasm nearing, and knew that she would spasm around him most likely bringing their delicious time together to an end. She wanted this to last forever, so she tried to hold off her orgasm. But Severus had other plans; he hadn’t felt a pussy around his cock in years and knew he wouldn’t last long. Putting his lips against the shell of her ear he whispered, “Come for me, beautiful.” 

The heat of his breath and the velvet of his voice combined with the thrusting of his cock and a surprising stroke of his thumb over her clit had her clenching around him and screaming his name. 

Once her cries stopped echoing around the room, she found them sitting together on the floor next to the wall. She was in his lap and his now softening cock was still inside her. She kissed him gently on the lips.

“Oh, Severus, that was more than I could have ever hoped for.” She hugged him to her tightly and pressed a kiss to his temple before shifting off of him and reaching for her wand. 

A few quick spells later and they were clean and she was snuggling into his arms. “Would you like to come to my rooms? We could spend the evening together,” Severus asked. He seemed shy now, almost as if he expected her to reject him. 

Hearing a soft snore, he looked down at the witch curled in his arms and gave a huffing laugh; she had fallen asleep. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Neither of them noticed that the charm keeping them in the classroom was no longer active. 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smutty Claus 2016


End file.
